


Home is where the Noct is

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, simple prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Home was Noctis and that's all Ignis needed to know.IgNoct Week 2019 - Day 5:Simple Prompt - Home





	Home is where the Noct is

Ignis was eight when he realized just how import Noctis was to him.

For the first time since moving to Insomnia, he had a chance to visit his parents in Tenebrae. Stupeo managed to get a little vacation time and so he and Ignis made the journey.

It was good to be back with his parents, see his old house, sleep in his old bed, and talk with some of his old friends. Everyone wanted to know what Insomnia was like. Was the king nice? What was the prince like? Ignis was barraged with question after question the first couple of days he was there. He didn’t mind. He liked talking about all he had seen and learned. Mostly he liked talking about Noctis and what an amazing friend he was.

The visit was for two weeks. Two weeks where Ignis didn’t need to worry about schedules or studies or anything of the like. Two weeks where he could just be himself.

A little over a week and Ignis was anxious to leave. He loved his parents but he felt like there was something missing. That something was Noctis. He missed his friend terribly, more than he had missed his parents after moving to Insomnia.

He didn’t understand why and he felt terrible about it, but it was how he felt. He was near tears when his mother asked him what was wrong and he had to explain. She didn’t take it personally, though. Neither did his father. They had seen the two interact on their trips to visit and it was clear that they had a special connection.

When the two week vacation was over, Ignis said his tearful goodbyes to his parents, knowing he would miss them terribly. However, he was excited to get home.

Home.

Home should have been that place he had just left. The place he had lived most his life. The place with his parents. But it wasn’t.

Home was where Noctis was. Home was afternoon story time and sticky fingers from chocolate chip cookies. Home was trying to sneak into the gardens to catch fireflies and cross nannies pushing them back in. Home was hide and seek in the vast halls of the Citadel and annoying the custodians with the running and laughter.

Home was Noctis.

Upon return to the Citadel, Ignis didn’t even ask permission to go see Noctis. The prince would be in his playroom at this time and so Ignis went directly there. When he pulled open the door and stepped inside, two bright blue eyes managed to get brighter and the shout of “IGGY!” echoed off the walls as Noctis ran to hug him.

Yes, even at the young age of eight, Ignis knew that he didn’t want to be anywhere that Noctis wasn’t.


End file.
